


往事

by Fred727



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, River Phoenix - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Injuries, M/M, blind love & sorrow, life of these street boys, underage pimp, 第一人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred727/pseuds/Fred727
Summary: 这是关于我遇到瑞凡和诺曼后发生的故事。无论结局如何，它已成往事，流逝在时间的长河里。
Relationships: Norman Reedus/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	往事

**Author's Note:**

> Kirikous老师约的稿！我花了一个月使劲写的，太费脑子了，纠结了很多剧情走向和写作手法，终于让我写出来了！  
> 希望大家食用愉快。

＊1＊

一条公路笔直地铺向远方，晃动的车身满载乘客朝目的地驶去。它冲过层层摇摆的热浪，像行驶在无形的海洋。天边的云悠悠飘动，轮番遮挡太阳猛烈的光线，两侧景色飞快地倒退，城市转为乡村，稀疏的绿树再到枯黄的野草，熙熙攘攘的人群变成人迹罕见的荒漠。我在车上无事可做，只能看着窗外的风景，明媚的阳光刺得我眯起眼，晃荡的振幅将我一次次地摇入梦境。等我醒来，天色只是变暗了些，野外的荒芜仍是荒芜，风卷起枯叶，黄沙飞舞，偶尔闪过几株仙人掌的身影。原本吵闹的车厢，也被时间带走了喧闹，安静得只有引擎轰鸣以及时不时响起的鼾声。发动机运作响起烦人的噪音，却不能阻止我睡得香甜。车程仍在继续，不知何时才能到达终点。  
我从怀里的背包翻出一张皱巴巴的海报，再次确认此次行程的目标。谁能相信我因一眼相中上面的男性，只身前往陌生的城市，就为了寻找一个不相干的人。  
这样做是为了什么？绝不是因为爱或者其余迷恋的情感。我不认识他，甚至从未听过此人的姓名。只不过在我闲逛大街的那次，恰好听见两个年老的女人对着地上的海报窃窃私语，责备这个像怪胎的家伙老是做出一些奇怪的举动，创造出来的东西也不能称为艺术。可就算淹没于众多咒骂之下，他依旧举办了一场小型作品展，欢迎各位前去参观。  
老妇人继续诅咒，恶毒的谩骂倒让我起了兴趣。我抢走她们脚下的海报，跑到挺远处才细看上面的内容。中年男性，魅惑的神情，外露的舌头，脸上涂的黑白色彩。外表有些吸引我，是我日常喜欢接待那种老头类型。再加上他人对他颇有意思的负面评价，我想，我对他产生了一丝好感，也许是他的古怪暗中吸引着我，把我诱惑进他的世界里。  
我想起得到某个嫖客深爱的瑞凡，那天他乘着黑色轿车离开了乱世天堂，从此再也没能见上一面。我曾多次见到瑞凡和某个穿着西装的男人拥抱接吻，傍晚的街头映着落日余晖，两个身影紧紧贴着，似乎融合成一个。同样是妓与嫖客，隔着一道马路，他们却与对面的人们显得格格不入，似乎沉溺在彼此的爱当中。那么，诺曼•瑞杜斯，你会是什么样的人？但我不指望像瑞凡那样得到一份爱，我想见你，纯粹地只有这唯一的目标。  
我推开一丁点窗户，风钻过小缝扑了过来，外边闻起来像干草和尘土。我眯着眼感受凉爽的气息，很舒适，是安全的感觉，没有从背后突如而来的痛打，没有为饥饱的担惊受怕。此时此刻，我无需操心各种缠绕我的烦恼。我随波逐流，跟从内心的感觉，被一股名为诺曼的波流推往未知的地方。未来会怎样，得过且过，我没有太大的追求，也没有什么急切的渴望，有的只是吊儿郎当的生活态度，以及一颗安于现状的心。  
大巴晃啊，晃啊，晃出我脑袋里的瞌睡虫。我托着腮，对窗外千篇一律的景色打哈欠，眼皮子变得沉重，持续了一整天的困意笼罩着我，似乎怎么也睡不够。天边的灰黑染走最后一抹黄，暖色慢慢降下，黑夜吞噬去白日剩余的痕迹，就像天空也合了眼，安详平稳地进入梦乡。

＊2＊

我生活的这座城市相当无聊，四处死气沉沉，天空终日灰暗，阳光无法穿透笼罩整个社会的沉闷。人们冷漠，只顾与自己利益相关的事，对他人遭遇充耳不闻。每一天都如同往常，平平淡淡重复无新意的劳动。所有事物像工厂流水线上运作的机器，冰冷且无情。这里只有两极化，要么极度规整，要么极度混乱。想要出人头地，就必须足够幸运以及拼了命地努力。最高顶与最底层，有时候只是一念之差。  
我出生于过激的家庭，在毒打和嘶吼中扭曲成长。父母急于渴望我能早日成功，可他们待我的方式如同毒打街边的流浪狗。他们逼迫我学习，上一秒仍轻声细语，下一刻便可能摔烂碗碟大肆发火。我学会了隐忍，再学会了面对一切漫不经心，最后我在某天深夜被扯着头发硬生生痛醒，被无故发怒的母亲一脚踹出门外。我站在黑暗的街道上发愣，仿佛刚才发生的事全是过于真实的梦。刺骨的风吹来，冻得我缩起脖子，我只穿了件单薄的衬衫，再受寒风的折磨可能会冻病。或许会因此暴毙街头呢，我想，然后这个念头随风而逝了。我眺望无人的路面，昏黄的路灯吃力地闪烁着，不知何时会突然熄灭。晚风拂得树叶沙沙作响，周围响起夜鸦的哀鸣和家犬的吠叫。它们都来自道路的那一头，似乎指向夜色深处的那个地方：乱世天堂。  
距离我家三个街区外，有个名为乱世天堂的废弃区域。我从小听过不少关于那儿的传闻。和它的名字相反，那是充满暴力、毒品和性的垃圾区。肮脏和污秽是它的代名词，混乱邪恶是每个居民必备的人格魅力。政府早就放弃对那里的掌控，任凭它自生自灭。那里都是烂人和毒虫，是嫖娼交易聚集之地。所有人都在说：只有最没用的废物才会去那里求生。好奇心推使着我，让我偷偷溜去看看是否真的那么堕落，然而我曾经去那里逛过几圈，却发现并不是他人声称的如此可怖。这座城市的居民太过于追求权利和优秀，以至对一切和他们理想相反的事物都会给予“那是废物”的评价。那我呢？同样认为乱世天堂只不过不太寻常的我，是不是也会被划分去废人的区域。  
谁会在乎被人强行按上的头衔。对我而言，这时候能睡个好觉最重要。我知道哪里能收留我。  
我在乱世天堂和某个人有点头之交，他和别人一样，干着出卖肉体的淫秽生意。每天傍晚时分，站街业务准时开始。妓们嘻嘻哈哈地从老旧宾馆里走出来，一群男女你推我挤涌到墙边，对来往路人卖弄风骚。我看着一个又一个嫖客带走心仪的选择。有时候街上的声音突然变得空白，还能听见楼上传来模糊的叫床声。我托着腮，坐在路边封尘的楼梯上打发时间。我不愿回家，也无处可去，只能来这儿暂时躲避现实。好几次，当我抬起眼或是转过头，都会发现有人盯着我。我和他对视，直到对方朝我点头，继续他的揽客生意。无论我怎么望他都不再理睬我的视线。  
某天半夜，两夫妻在屋内的争吵动静太大，我难以入睡，突然浮出要溜出门的念头。我照做了，偷偷翻窗离去。一路上我哈气连天，差点倒在马路面昏睡。我刚走进乱世天堂，正好碰见他在路灯下抽烟。看到我，他吸上最后一口，烟屁股随手丢到地上。我们没有说话，他却听到我内心的想法，立马脱下皮夹克披上我发抖的肩，搂着我去了他和其余的妓睡觉的小住处。第二天我早早醒来，轻手轻脚地离开了过夜的地方。我又感觉到背后有种不自在的注视感，当我回头，发现收留我的人就在身后。他见了我，又点点头，随即消失在漆黑的地下室楼梯处。  
我经常见到他。他在乱世天堂生活，工作，似乎又在这片混乱的地方碰到令他心动的对象。以前的他经常和狐朋狗友瞎混瞎闹，在画满涂鸦的墙壁前招揽客人；或是街头聚会时举起酒瓶醉醺醺地大声唱歌，惹得他人发笑，自己也挠挠头笑起来。他无忧无虑，快乐又自由。然而近期，他开始心事重重，变得不像自己。他经常站在我附近，侧头远望，看似为某人的尚未到来而焦灼不安。他偶尔啜泣，等到夜幕降临后便沮丧地离开。他挂着湿润的眼眶和哭红的鼻头，可怜地朝我投来目光。我没干涉他人的义务，连安抚话也不说一句。但他仍旧对我点头问好，回到男妓女妓身边，重拾一如既往的工作；当他终于等来心仪的人，就会雀跃地扑进那人怀里，低声跟对方咬耳朵，而我会假装自己听不见那些似乎故意飘入我脑子里的肉麻话，对小情侣的黏糊视而不见。  
别人叫他瑞凡。瑞凡，好名字，可是我和这称呼的主人并不熟悉。我们经常见面、打招呼，并不代表我们相识已久。他收留过我一次，那会有第二次吗？我不确定，但可以尝试。我不认识更多的人，要是说谁能帮助无家可归的我，也只能是他了。  
我逐渐接近乱世天堂，文明社会似乎缓缓离我远去，取而代之的是野蛮的邋遢部落。空气中的恶臭朝我奔来。过道上垃圾袋叠成山，腐烂发霉的脏东西堆积在下水道口无法排走，苍蝇绕着腐肉嗡嗡作响，大只老鼠在啃咬什么，见我靠近便颠着身上的肥肉吱吱逃窜。我要去的地方便坐落在糟蹋无比的废区，而那位经常穿着西服和瑞凡见面的男性，我很难想象他这样端庄的人会来到这儿，和一个社会最底层的男妓厮混得难舍难分。  
我远远看到路灯下吸烟的瑞凡，我向他走去。  
“你来这儿干嘛？”见到我，他似乎有些吃惊。  
“我被家人赶出来了，没地方睡觉。”  
瑞凡做了个“喔”的嘴型，“被亲人抛弃的孩子。来吧。”他招手，带我走去我曾来过的地下室。

•～•～•～•

那是我第一次正式认识瑞凡，也是我另一种生活的新开始。  
我偶尔会想起那晚的瑞凡，他长得漂亮，拥有一张动人心弦的脸。他倚在灯杆下，抬起头，暗黄的灯光从上方洒落，额骨下投的黑影掩住了眼，让人看不着他的心思和情绪。他仰天舒出烟雾，白烟笔直吹去，再朝四周慢慢消散。稍寒的天气在他鼻尖吻下一点冰冷的红。他双指夹住烟卷，举在眼前欣赏，似乎在发呆。我得承认，看着他，我可能有些心动。凭着这幅模样，一定有很多人喜欢他。  
那是必然。因为瑞凡值得。他很温柔，对我很好。他将我介绍给他的朋友们，要大家多多照顾我。  
我们一群人经常待在一起，宾馆地下室的小房间成了我的常驻之地。房间潮湿，黑色霉菌在陈旧的墙壁上东一块西一块。房间里只有一盏暗黄的灯，几份书页卷得上翘的陈年杂志随意搭在台灯下方。令人不悦的霉味驱之不散，还有汗味，混合了卖淫过多产生的体臭。常年不通风，导致整个室内永远有种古怪的气味。六七个人挤在狭小的空间只求一夜安眠，其余条件一律忽略不计。  
他们是自由的，将性爱推崇至极高的地位。对他们而言，性交易是生存的手段，更是达到极乐的做法。他们不是出卖身体，而是通过这种方式去到向往的境界。他们渴求性，享受性。不管对象是谁，只要来一场快乐的床事，他们的目的便得以实现。很多时候，我打开地下室的门，发现小团体中的某两位发生内销行为，就算有人进去也不能打断他们进行欢愉之事，反而为在场气氛增添偷情被抓的刺激和快感。他们朝我吹口哨，以为能激起我的脸红害羞。但我不会。没有惊讶，只把它当作小小生活中一丁点的波澜起伏。比起这事，更令我留意的是瑞凡，我不曾见过他参加任何一次团队内销的性爱活动。他只在旁边怂恿起哄，或是站在街头远离地下室的激情。他经常站在街边侧头眺望，等待着，等待着。他的目标依旧迟迟未现。  
我似乎过于关注他了。即使我没刻意追踪他的去向，研究他每日做过什么事，去过哪里，说过什么话，也不认为自己爱上了他、产生想和他在一起的念头，但当我入住这里之后，每逢我看到他，总会有种异样的需求冲上头脑。有一夜，我翻来覆去，就是无法入睡。我浑身灼热，一股熊熊燃烧的火在体内翻腾。我去了厕所，对着墙上贴着的残旧的图片打手冲。画上的裸体女人引不起我的性冲动，我看不见她，正相反，慢慢地，上面的人变了模样。是瑞凡，是他此时此刻出现在我脑子里。他对我只是单纯的性吸引，而他的美让我首次发现自己还有别的性取向。我在骚臭的公厕撸管，尽量抑止喘息，免得起夜的人察觉我的小动作。我盯着虚构的瑞凡的容貌加快了手淫的速度，差点因精后余波爽得摔倒。精液溅射到画中人的头部，覆去了真实的样子，也散去了我的幻想。那晚，我睡了个好觉。第二天见到瑞凡，彼此冷漠地点头打声招呼，擦身而过，继续做各自的事。  
这些事不必提起，也无需放在心上。把朋友当作性幻想对象，对我而言再正常不过了。我得承认，瑞凡对我有恩，我感激他在我无家可归时接纳我，但不会将他摆在内心处崇高的地位，毕恭毕敬地对待他。我认为一切可有可无。就算他不接纳我，我也会随地找个地方过夜，就算日后当个流浪汉也不会太在意。他改变了我的人生轨迹，但也只是助了把力，剩下的路依然是我一个人走。我太无情无义？或许吧。我不在乎。在这个只求快速获功获利的社会，还有谁会在意这种无聊事。

•～•～•～•

我经常站在电线杆旁，注视卖淫交易的进行。无聊的光阴便是这般打发过去，我也想寻找到更有趣的乐子，但乱世天堂不提供玩乐的游戏设备，唯二的快乐源于哈草和性爱。不过没关系，目前的生活还不错。我挺享受这里的日子。  
我和瑞凡的朋友关系一般。他们一开始提防着我，对我这个不速之客留有戒心。一个月过去，他们放下防备，彻底暴露出他们的真本性。他们喜欢肆无忌惮的开玩笑，于我，于瑞凡，于世间万物。他们在我面前说些难听的话，语毕又大笑不止。通常我会保持沉默，忽略他人的话语，然而时间一长，他们变得更加猖狂，用各种嘲讽话攻击我。我试过动怒，他们暂时闭了嘴，第二天再死灰复燃。  
嘲弄，这像极了我的双亲会做的事。他们越刺激我，我越不会按他们要求去做。这就是为什么我的学业烂得像坨屎。激将法对我无效，可现在，多亏了他人的嘲笑，我才会出现在他人嘴中的废物区，不久之后成为了一名雏妓。  
我从口袋里翻出一颗奶糖。街上光线不足，周围昏暗，看不清外包装的小字。  
它承载了一段记忆。  
我仍记得那天下午，有嫖客把我认成卖身行业的一员，陌生男人拍拍我的脸，一脸淫笑地上下打量着我，询问关于一夜的费用。我愣在原地，一时不知该如何回应。我从未料过自己也会被盯上。我长相一般，也没值得令人留意的地方。而他这番话镇住了我。  
“我不是鸡，先生。他们在那边。”我提醒他。  
“经常光顾怎会不知。”他捏住我的下巴左右摇晃，被烟熏成黄色的手指散发出不好的气味，“但我问的是你。”  
“我不卖。”  
“不卖还在这里干什么，滚回家读书啊。”  
我有一丁点生气，未等我回答，瑞凡的朋友们出来“解围”，有个女的过来“安抚”我，往我手里塞了颗糖。  
“小孩子就别来玩大人的游戏。”她说，然后搂住男人的脖子低语几句。所有人大笑着离开，这对狗男女紧贴在一起，往宾馆缓慢扭去。他们行动夸张，似乎恨不得在大庭广众之下剥光彼此衣服，于众人注视下大肆交合。长期的羞辱和作呕的炫耀，在我心里埋下报复的种子。  
没过多久，这株幼苗开花结果。大概两星期后，那个男人以同样的方式戏弄我。“一次多少钱？”他说，嘴角带着不怀好意的笑。  
“这得看你技术如何了，先生。”我说出早已准备好的台词，冰冷地瞪着他。  
男人听了很惊讶，肯定没预想过我做出这种回答。他拍着我的肩膀。“好小子，”他重复，“好小子。”周围的妓也同样惊诧，他们面面相觑，没想过我还会有如此作答。我为他们看低我而愤怒，现在又为胜利而暗自得意。我讨厌因我是未成年高中生，别人就认为我很天真单纯，不懂成人之事。真是可笑，我和性工作者一起生活，难道还能假装对身边事浑然不知。  
可我的成功感未能持续太久。我面对自己的第一次开苞，十分紧张和对新鲜事的恐惧。即使我了解如何做爱，但真正实操起来仍是首次。房间门合上，我脱光了衣服站在男人面前，有些不知所措。  
男人点上一支烟，“第一次？”他笑了，烟卷在指间颤抖，“原来我赚了。”  
初夜能卖很贵。这里的人有种莫名的处女情结，仿佛首次性交是某种特殊的荣耀。  
我瞪着他，不做声。  
他说，你很勇敢，敢用身体打赌。但在这里，我才是老大。你得听我的，这样才能拿到我施舍给你的钱。他又说，看你年纪还小，这就出来站街，有点可惜，不过我喜欢。他念念叨叨了好一会儿，我只记得他招手叫我过去，胯下是充血勃起的阴茎。  
第一次上床就能得到那么“好”的照顾。男人表面放荡不羁，床上依旧是个粗鲁的嫖客。他的手指撑开我的后穴，我因陌生的举动绷紧神经。他吐了几口唾沫权当润滑，撸动几下鸡巴。龟头抵在穴口，挤着周围的皮肤要操进屁股里。舍去爱抚和扩张，我下意识抗拒没有前戏的插入。我有些紧张，觉得像强奸，但不是强奸。我无法概括，只是感受奇怪。这就是成人喜欢的东西吗？  
啊……是的。就是这样。当我体验到疼痛中抽插的快感，所有疑惑和结论都随之散去。我无法集中思考，一下又一下的撞击带我去天上云霄。我爽到翻白眼，紧抓住床单不松开，任凭直觉唤出叫床的话语。一股暖流落在小腹，流淌到遍布精斑的床单，淡黄的尿液被棉花逐渐吸走，留下一片湿漉漉的水渍。  
我被操尿的事很快传遍整个乱世天堂。所有人都在笑话我，但我不再动怒了，无需和这群嗡嗡苍蝇辩驳。性爱带给我极乐，让我忘却那次高潮的次数，肿胀发痛的后穴告诉我到底有多猛烈刺激。事后，我坐在马桶上，中指在穴肉附近画圈，隐约的痛感增添一丝愉悦。我终于明白为何他们视性交为人生目的。那像致幻剂，肉体和精神都能同时得到满足与空虚。极乐过后是沉寂，两个截然相反的阶段迫使他们寻求下一次的性事。他们陷入死循环的怪圈，而我已成为他们中的一员。  
我的指腹进入灼热的肠道，慢慢往敏感处深探。忽然，我触到让我发麻的地方，另一只手紧抓住嫖客留下的八张大钞，进行一段自我的性探索。

•～•～•～•

乱世天堂第一次开进了高档车，所有人都在起哄，为上流社会的贵客屈尊来到这里而发出怪叫。车停在站街墙前，一群人终止了皇帝选妃似的行为。司机下车，恭敬地打开后排车门。我一眼认清里面的人。他走了出去，摆正领带的位置。正和客人接吻的瑞凡立即推开对方，和那个男人紧紧相拥。他们上了车，所有人目送三人离开，此间无人敢言语。  
他们说瑞凡不会再回来了，那个阔佬包养了他，一夜之间野鸡变凤凰。有钱人家喜欢圈养小男宠，瑞凡非常幸运地得到这个机会。我留意到他上车前最后的神情，是惊慌狂喜，是多日等待盼来的最终结果。原来他在街边等候的是这个，此时此刻，他终于如愿以偿。  
阔佬一定喜欢他很久了吧！他们仍在议论，语气里是酸溜溜的不满。浑然不知那个被瑞凡抛下的客人脸色大变，他很愤怒，居然被男妓当随意玩弄的对象。他不好发火，而我能借此敲一笔：  
“要来一发吗，先生？”  
当然要了。男人大吼，随后似乎醒悟自己趁机对我撒火。他有些愧疚，但只持续了一两秒。他拽着我的手，往宾馆大步踏去。  
见有人来，前台的女人往外瞄了眼，随手丢了串房门钥匙，继续泡在有说有笑的电话粥。客人不用付房钱，一切费用由宾馆负责人跟妓们事后合算。这里都是年久失修的建筑，它们见证了历史，记载着政府彻底放弃管理这儿的时日。宾馆大门发出咿呀惨叫，楼道一侧的石灰墙似乎会随着每个步伐的振动抖下脱落的墙皮。楼梯很窄，时不时会有完事的客人和妓下楼。大家你推我挤，巴不得赶紧离开。房间的隔音很差，每层楼传出不同音调的呻吟，仿佛奏起一首淫秽之曲，歌颂性工作者的卖力与贡献。  
男人开了门，却不完全关上。他站在一旁，要我跪下来口交。外面来往的人能见到我服务客人的场景，他想通过这种方式来羞辱我。  
“好的，先生。”我听从他的指挥，膝盖骨抵在坚硬的地板。他脱下裤子，抓着我的头发强迫我吃进阴茎。我想告诉他完全不必这样做。但这只会令他火气更重。我含在口腔内，抬眼望着他。  
门外吵杂的说话声和脚步声越发增强。他在别人走过房间门口时清晰而用力地甩了我一巴掌，大骂一句：“婊子。”外面的人似乎从门外好奇地望，还没等我对上他人视线，又被他扇了巴掌。  
“我要你看着我，懂？”  
我点点头。又挨了打。  
“说出来。”  
“懂了，先生。”  
他揪住我的头发，痛得我龇牙歪嘴。  
大点声。听不着。明白吗。他重复烦人的话，粗暴地对待我。我被接下来的一巴掌扇得有些头晕，一瞬间，我仿佛回到了家里，那个只有争吵和虐待的恶心的地方。我在挨谁的打？这种力度像是来自父亲。  
“混账东西。”我的鼻梁似乎断了，温热的血渗到我嘴里，是铁锈的味道。这一拳本应砸到瑞凡脸上，而我成了他的替罪羊，白白承受这种毒打。对家庭的不满重新涌上心头，我想还手，但对方是金主，我只能忍。  
那个贱人把我打得很痛也操得很痛，他借此发泄内心的火气，一股脑地倾泻被下等人玩弄的耻辱。而我为了赚更多的钱，自愿承担这个恶果。我生气，但不后悔。我被男人掐住喉咙，在性窒息近乎晕厥时仍胡思乱想，似乎激发了我向往刺激和未知的隐藏面。每一次下重手都会带走我对瑞凡的特殊感觉，他已离开，成为往事。新的想法顶替了瑞凡的位置：我想离开，我要离开。这里不再容得下我。我要寻找新的事物，最好有更多玩乐的要素。  
门外聚集起越来越多的人，大家起哄叫好，也有人试图劝阻。房门大开，我俩仿佛是马戏团的小丑，在众人面前演戏博人一笑。不知过了多久，前台小姐上来了，她抄起高跟鞋往男人头上一拍，肇事者便晕了过去。他倒在地上，阴茎也随之滑出我体内。他们失去了乐趣，在此起彼伏的嘘声中慢慢离开。  
我打开浴室的灯，对镜中的自己做了个鬼脸。我鼻青脸肿，这更加坚定了我要逃离乱世天堂的念头。  
没了瑞凡，地下室的淫乱狂欢也失去了乐趣。他的朋友们聚在房间内，时不时提起曾经相处的伙伴，回忆他的过去。不知阔佬是否会给予他无尽的快乐和爱。我有时会想起他，习惯性地寻找他的身影，而他已经不在这里了。他是我的向导，我逐渐向他靠近，经常下意识地做他会做的事。没了他，我居然有些不习惯。他找到他的糖爹，沉溺在幸福的海洋，而我呢？我不确定，也没体验过那般感觉，可能会很甜蜜，就像糖果。  
想着瑞凡自慰的日子终止了，他逐渐失去吸引力，我挨的打减弱了我对他的性幻想，他的离去更是中断了我们之间仅有的脆弱的联系。我失去私人的小爱好，也没有认识的人一起玩耍，伤还没好，我只能日复一日地游街逛市，看着他人于床笫之间享受欢愉。  
我积攒起一笔数目不小的金额，一直无从花费。如今，是时候了。我本以为自己会在这里过足一世，最后发现事与愿违，乱世天堂只是短暂的歇脚点。直到我捡到那张诺曼艺术展的海报，一切再次出现转机。海报上的人拥有魔力，他令我着迷，让我产生了找他的冲动。我听从内心，没跟任何人打声招呼，离开了乱世天堂。

＊3＊

大巴摇摇晃晃，我睡得昏沉，梦境与现实交叠，无法辨清到底身在何处。我似乎听到有人叫我，随后我身体浮空，下一秒被全身的疼痛唤醒。司机把背包丢到我脸上，大巴乌黑的废气喷我一头，我咳嗽不止，揉着被摔疼的部位破口大骂。  
“操你妈！”  
我往地上吐口唾沫，朝行驶的车辆比中指。它不理会我的发泄，径直往远方驶去，反而是路人被我吓到。穿着高雅神态端庄的女士经过我身旁，恐慌地护紧了手中的小包，走远了还投来蔑视的目光。  
我背好书包，沿着路边随意逛逛，四处张望观察周围的事物。初来乍到的新鲜感充斥着我，一切都新奇极了。空气不错，太阳毒辣，鸟语花香。这里洋溢着艺术气息，道路两侧的楼房传出各种各样美妙的音乐，还有人干脆在阳台上开起私人音乐会，欢快的音符在空中徘徊，楼下有人伴着歌声翩翩起舞。这座陌生的城市有很多街头艺人，走到哪里都能看到画家和音乐家快乐地施展才艺。汽车站公告栏贴满了广告，各式展览的开放公告占了一大半。这里的人热爱创作、热爱艺术，视其为生命。我能感受到他们的激情四射，而隐藏在外表底下，则是对异端的排斥。  
我费了一番力气找到诺曼的艺术展，距离展览还有两天，尽管此时门口大开，室内的灯照亮厅堂，来往行人很多，但根本没人有进去看一眼的念头。他们脸上带着高傲的神情，似乎对它不屑一顾。我早就从两个老妇人嘴中得知诺曼的作品不受欢迎，对他的遭遇感到有些可怜。门前没有保安，我却胆怯地不敢进去。我蹲在对面的街上，全神贯注地盯着对面，生怕一个不留神错过了目标。等待的时间长了，有人给我丢来零钱，硬币砸在地上叮当作响，当我是街边乞食的弃儿。我觉得好笑，十分愉快地接受他们的善意。比我更悲惨的是他，整个下午过去，没人参观诺曼的展览里。这个充满艺术气息的城市到处都能看到享受和赞美作品的人，而正是这种氛围更加烘托出他的与众不同，他和一切格格不入，显得如此寂寞。  
我用好心人施舍的钱买了罐汽水。  
从家再到去另一个城市讨生活，我也算是经历过大风大浪的人了。每个目标都随心所欲，并没作出严谨的计划。我不会去想这样做会有什么后果，也没有什么必须达到的目的。就算接触诺曼的行动失败了，我一样能找到别的生存手段。但这次，为什么不把它当做有趣的旅程先享受一番呢。  
一罐饮料下肚，整个人神清气爽了许多。太阳下山，天色变得灰蒙蒙，是下雨的前兆。路人少了，每个人着急回家。街上的民间艺术家也纷纷收拾行囊，音乐戛然而止，呜呜尖啸的风催促人们赶快离开。诺曼的展览也关门闭店，不久，他走出门外，慢慢的步伐，像是行动不便。  
我站起身，随意地绕到他身后，免得被他发现背后有人跟踪。闷热的风迎面吹来，带来他身上的酒气。他喝多了，一举一动表露着内心的不愉快。这倒是我下手的好时机。我跑上前，和他打声招呼。  
“想要寻开心吗，先生？”  
诺曼瞄了我一眼，脸上全是疲惫。  
我做了个撸管的手势，嘴里模拟囊袋拍打臀部的声音。  
“走开。”他嘟嚷，绕过了我的阻拦。我不甘心，继续跟过去推销自己。他挥舞肉乎乎的手掌想把我赶走，我躲过袭击，他却被自己猛的一击甩得重心不稳。他扑到我身上，我吃力地支撑他的体重，差点摔倒。  
“你还好吗，先生？诺曼？”  
他惊讶于我念出他的名字，“你认识我？”  
我点头，“我认识你，但怎么认识就别问了，要来找乐子吗？关于……性方面的。”我眨眨眼，“看你有些不开心，我想我能帮你赶走它们。”  
他站了一会儿，双眼迷离，思考我话里的真假。他眼里全是空虚和迷茫，看得出有烦恼困扰他很长一段时间，我猜那关于艺术，没人参展让他大受打击。他用酒精麻痹自己，逐渐自甘堕落，原来我想见的人最终成了现在这幅酒鬼模样。  
我看着他，试图用拿手的佯装骗过他的猜测，坚定再加一点可怜，这招对没有提防的嫖客非常管用。  
他最后叹口气，像是放弃了陷入诱惑前的挣扎。  
“烦人的小东西，看你又有点意思。来吧，”诺曼勾勾手指，“我家就在附近。”  
我太开心了！没想到这么容易就达成了目的。我激动地想跳起来亲诺曼的脸，但他看起来不太想让人接近，我只能乖乖跟在他身后，继续等待时机。  
他家果然就在附近，整条街都是稍微残缺的公寓，看起来有些廉价的住宅区。迎面走来几个人，他们朝诺曼问好，可刚走过身后我就听见他们在碎嘴议论他的事情。我翻翻白眼，对人前一套人后一套的阴阳人表示不屑。诺曼似乎不打算理会他们，他走到家门前，挠挠头，有些尴尬地说：“我家挺乱。”  
“我只在意你，先生。”  
“已经很久没人这样说过了。”诺曼长叹，“所以这就是你说的找乐子。”  
“你可以这样想。”  
“油嘴滑舌，不过我喜欢。”  
我进到诺曼的家，屋内装饰非常简陋。沾满色彩的画架和人体模型占了半个客厅，未完成的画作成堆叠在角落，露出黄棉垫的破沙发和老旧电视惨兮兮地挤在一旁，墙上有尖指甲的重复划痕。室内传来猫叫，一只纯黑色的小猫咪蹿了出来，在诺曼腿间钻来钻去。他拍拍猫咪的脑袋，从冰箱里拿出半支没喝完的啤酒痛饮。“随便坐，”他说，“这里从来没有客人，我也懒得收拾。”他往墙角随手一丢，绿色玻璃瓶没有扔进垃圾桶，它咕噜咕噜地滚到别的瓶子旁，静静等待清理。  
“没事，我住过更糟糕的地方。”通风很差的地下室，一群人结束卖穴工作后回到的小住处。“环境不是问题，诺曼，我只为你而来。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“我不知道，可能我喜欢你。”我咬住他的嘴唇，堵住下一句即将问出嘴的话，舌头撬开了牙关，分享他口腔里的苦涩味。他喜欢这个，温柔地回应着我。我掐了掐他的裤裆，他倒吸口气，推开我。  
“怎么了？”  
“呃，我有些头晕。”他说，眼神飘忽不定，说话说得磕磕巴巴，“我——嗯，待会再，我现在要——缓一会儿，没错，缓一下。”他走进卫生间，一阵作呕和洗漱，他低声说了些什么，过会儿没了动静。  
屋外果然下起雨，狂风大作，雨用力打在窗户上，噼里啪啦的水声掩过诺曼的鼻鼾，他躺在地上呼呼大睡，嘴角还粘着没洗干净的泡沫，喷出的气是清爽的薄荷味。我踢踢诺曼的腿，毫无反应。黑猫咪呜咪呜地叫，坐上他鼓起的肚腩，随着他的一呼一吸微微上下浮动。它眯起双眼，发出舒服的呼噜，毛绒绒的尾巴左右摇晃，拂过诺曼的鼻子，他猛得打喷嚏，吓跑了猫，又嘀咕几句，继续闷头大睡。  
我以为我会和他快乐地做爱，事后用几句挽留的话在他家里住下。没想到，我急切渴望见到的人此刻睡得像头死猪。唉，有趣极了，无法猜测他下一步的行为，也许这就是诺曼瑞杜斯吧。  
谁能猜到我自愿当他的免费保姆。我抬起他的双臂，费劲地将他拖回卧室，他很重，我没法把他推到床上去。枕头被子丢到地面，免得他着凉。外面亮过一道闪电，紧接着轰隆隆的雷鸣。暴风雨把我困在这里，我无处可去，当然，我也不想离开。  
我坐在破沙发，和猫咪面面相觑。它似乎容忍了陌生的我的存在，靠到我身上讨爱抚。我翻过它颈圈上的铁牌，EITD，这是你的名字吗，我可爱的小猫咪？  
好猫猫。我亲吻它的脑壳，它扬起脑袋舔了舔我的脸，湿漉漉的鼻尖和湿漉漉的舌。小猫很香，比起不注意整洁的诺曼，这只小动物似乎得到了极好的照顾。  
我的肚子在叫唤，经过长时间的睡眠和等待，我几乎没吃任何东西，而现在，我的胃终于发出抱怨，我搜索诺曼家里有什么可以填饱肚子的东西，目光落在淡蓝色的冰箱。  
“一物换一物。”我自言自语，打开了上层保鲜室。

•～•～•～•

他真的被空荡荡的冰箱吓着了。所有疑问化作一句尖叫的脏话，诺曼扶住额头在客厅里不停踱步，好气又好笑。我在陪伴一晚的沙发上表情严肃正襟危坐，其实心里早就笑到发疯，EITD窝在我怀里，跟着诺曼的步伐转动它圆乎乎的小脑袋。它很温暖，冬天能当成行走的小手炉。  
“你。”他说了一个字就闭了嘴。  
“我真能吃。”  
“还把我这一个星期的口粮全消灭了。”他骂了句脏话。原本已经宿醉得头疼脑热，现在还被家里的大胃王给清空了粮食积蓄。其实也没多少，两份12寸速冻披萨再加几支廉价工业啤酒。他吃这些就够了吗？可能是实在穷得慌，只能节食。  
“我帮你把不能吃的东西丢了，苹果烂得发臭。以及冰箱上层有只发霉的臭袜子，熏得要命。你怎么能放在那里。”  
被戳中怒点，诺曼得更生气了。我憋不住满肚子的笑意，倒在沙发上开怀大笑，欢乐充满了整座房子。  
“行吧，”他只是干巴巴回应，“那我只能饿肚子了。”他的胃适时地咕咕叫，抗议我的恶作剧，“我也没太多钱养你，如你所见，我并不富裕。”他捡起地上沾满猫毛的棕色外套，拍了拍，随意地穿上，也不在乎是否还有剩余的毛发黏在上方。  
“我要去工作，如果你想待着就待着，反正我家也没什么可偷的。”诺曼似乎想到了什么，补充道，“当然，你要偷走我的画我会很开心。”  
他居然没赶我离开？这倒让我有些惊讶。他没有责骂我耍无赖的行为，反而容许我住下。这让我的良心轻微的不安。  
诺曼在客厅和房间来回走动，前一秒多了条领带，后一秒又穿上一只鞋。他急切地找着另一只失踪的鞋子，时不时望墙上的挂钟，看上去很赶时间。  
“诺曼？”  
“怎么了？”  
他停下手上的事，看着我。  
“我……”我慢慢挪到他身边，在他唇上留下轻轻的吻。我亲过他的脸颊和耳廓，对他耳朵里吹气，“谢谢你收留我。”  
他抱了我一下，结实的手臂强壮而有力。  
“我想给你口一发，感谢你让我有了住的地方。”我抚摸他的大腿，两人的裆靠在一起相互磨蹭，“你怎么玩我都可以，知道我后面已经为你准备好了吗？”  
我舔过耳道，在小孔周围模拟性交的抽插。他呼吸变得急促，抬起我一条腿，我们的距离更近了，他轻柔地撞击我下胯，我起了反应，故意发出甜腻的哼声。我解开他的腰带，想要扯下碍事的裤子。  
整点钟声不幸敲响，他止了动作，终于想起自己要上班。  
“该死……我要迟到了。”他松开我，我看见他鼓鼓的下体。  
“你就打算这样去上班？”  
“是的，同事们都知道我很容易勃起。”  
“那我现在知道了。”  
诺曼不理会我，他急忙地找出门必备的东西，费了好大力气才发现原来右脚鞋子被踢进电视机底下。我在一旁摸猫，看诺曼急急忙忙，别有一番情趣。  
诺曼要离开了，我喊住他。  
“早点回家，”我亲吻他，用力地环住他的上肢。我松了手，跪在地上，隔着布料托起他半勃的阴茎，故意对着粗壮的轮廓吞口水，“我等着你操我。”  
诺曼恍惚了一会儿，他终于定下神，关门离去。  
客厅只剩下一人一猫，我为自己的得逞高兴，那段站街生涯教会我很多讨好客人的做法，现在全用在诺曼身上，看他被我诱惑得魂不守舍，我很得意。  
我冲进他的卧室，飞身上床，将自己埋进他的味道里。他闻起来很安心，是淡淡的香水味混合了上了年纪的老头体香。我的阴茎抵在床上，磨蹭得完全挺起，可我不想给自己手淫，我想把主导权交给诺曼，看他会用什么方式玩我。会像那群没有新意的嫖客一样吗？  
想着想着，我又睡着了。大腿变得凉嗖嗖，似乎没了遮掩物，后穴传来冰凉湿润的感觉，有东西钻进身体里。我懒得睁眼，任凭饱涨感撑开身体。它退出去了，立马被另一件东西代替位置。它慢慢撑大我，驱逐了睡意，我迷糊地睁开眼，看到黑暗里的那个人。  
“嗨。”我呢喃。  
“嗨。”他说，“我回来操你了。”见我醒了，他不再温柔。他抓着我的腰猛得捅进最深处，房间回荡我惊恐的喘息，我想夹紧他，他却完全退了出去，空虚得让我难过。  
快操我，天啊，诺曼，诺曼。  
诺曼……  
我好快乐。

•～•～•～•

我在他家住下，慢慢了解关于他的事。他是个默默无闻的画家，平时喜欢拍摄稀奇古怪的照片。他的艺术展里全是充满诺曼个人色彩的作品，怪诞诡异，又有天真童趣的感觉。我描述不出来，那对我来说……实在是太奇怪了。  
“大家都这么评价。”诺曼耸肩，“我习惯了我的作品不被接纳。”  
爱好不能当饭吃，日子总该继续过下去。诺曼毕竟艺术出身，方方面面都懂一些，他每天翻阅报纸，仔细搜查招聘页面的内容，接下艺术相关的临时工作一边赚钱一边磨炼技艺。他四处打杂工支持爱好花销，那可真是一笔巨款。他努足了劲才得以租下几天的展馆，却面临提前开幕也没人参观的尴尬场面，这令他有些伤心。他那天闷闷不乐地喝酒，在展馆里坐了一整天，然后遇到了早有准备的我。  
他家的摆设和装饰非常简陋，估计本应花费在它们上面的支出都用于艺术。还有EITD，别忘了那只乖巧的小猫。它是诺曼唯一的好伙伴，干净又漂亮，陪伴他日日夜夜。诺曼非常爱它，他经常把EITD抱在怀里，再把小猫高高举到空中，欣赏好一会儿。他收回手臂，亲吻猫咪的鼻尖。我会从诺曼背后抱着他，嘴巴叼开落在他侧脸的头发，那缕发丝沾满唾液，顺服地贴在他耳后。他没有鬓角，那两块地方光秃秃，我喜欢舔它们。他知道我在索要什么，总会及时地给予我想要的温柔绵长的亲吻。我很满意。  
他急切于寻找新的工作，家境贫困，我的出现更是为他原本紧张的经济开销变得更加拮据。没了两个速食披萨就让他头痛万分，我有一丝愧疚，不想再逗他玩了。我告诉他不用承担我的花销，我有自己的钱。我从书包里数出几张票子塞给他，诺曼挑起眉，点了点金额，吹声口哨。  
“这是租金，”我说，“还有，谢谢你。”  
“够我吃好多披萨了。”他把钱放进裤兜。  
“又吃？”  
“是啊，因为味道很棒。”  
那晚上他果真点了份披萨外卖，传统风味，新鲜热辣，我们吃得很开心。  
一天又一天，我沉溺在快乐之中，享受安逸的时光。我和诺曼睡一张床，他在床上操我的次数比在别处多得多。事后，我们大汗淋漓。他叫我打开腿，我看着那只粗糙的手指在我肠道里扭来扭去，想把精液挖出去。他碰到我敏感的地方，我抓住他的手指，不让他动。  
“又想要了？”他捏捏我的乳首，“明天再说，可不能这么宠着你。”我们默认每天做一次爱。  
“好吧，那我不给你操我了。看谁忍得久。”  
“好主意，现在，睡觉吧。”  
他关了灯，躺在我身边。我转过去趴在他胸上，我喜欢抱着他睡觉。诺曼身上有一层稀稀疏疏的体毛，软软的，总让我想起幼年见过的毛绒玩具。每天早上，这只巨大的毛绒熊会轻手轻脚地起床，他要上班，我需要等到夜晚才能和他见面。他在浴室洗漱，在厨房里煮早餐，在客厅轻声和猫咪说话。稀稀疏疏的小杂音我全能听见。他出门之前会先来到我的身边，亲吻我，爱抚我，跟我承诺某些晚上会实现的情爱小乐趣。他离开了，室内安静，能听见外边传来的各式生活杂音。我听见有人在街边大声卖报，自行车的车铃叮叮响，别的住户清晨练琴的美妙音乐。我喜欢这种感觉，安静，快乐。要我说，这里才是真正的乱世天堂。  
真难想象我和诺曼仅仅认识了一周多，却表现得像是同居多年的伴侣。我不知道那是什么导致的，只明白一件事：诺曼对我有种莫名的吸引力。他就像海报上的那样充满神秘和未知，他的温柔和柔软是我不曾期待的，它们是附加品，令我快乐，让我沉醉。在他家里只有安全和幸福。我忘却了当初遭遇的那些事情，只顾着享受安逸，享受和诺曼之间独特的亲密感。这很难得，我从未对任何人产生这样的关系，即使是待我不错的瑞凡也无法触发这种东西。我和他人更像是利用与被利用的关系，而它来自我的父母，他们在潜移默化中给我灌注这等观念，使我扭曲。而现在，它像是凭空消失，我解放了。  
和诺曼一起，我很开心。也许因为脱离了沉闷压抑的老环境，我得以放松，开始乐于开玩笑。他说我性格开朗，是好事。我以前是这样的吗？记不起来了。这些问题无需钻研答案，我不在意。  
但对任何事情无所谓的我也能清晰感受到我们之间无可跨越的横沟。我们很不相像，即使我们对世界持着无所谓的态度，但终究无法改变我们不是一类人的结局。诺曼随心所欲，是因为他对艺术充满热忱，激情创作，不理会他人的评价。而我，本该是个睡大街的烂小孩，当初恰好碰上街头卖淫的那群人，为了吃上饭和争口气才走上这条不归路。唉，那又如何？我只想要快乐，性，以及对诺曼献出我宝贵的信任，虽然他不会注意到那对我有多重要。

＊3＊

我喜欢去他私人画室看他画画，那其实是废弃的阁楼，他劝说房东把那儿借给他。每逢天气晴朗之际，阳光从斜上方的窗户透进来，照亮整个房间。诺曼坐在明亮的地方认真绘画，身上笼上一层薄薄的柔和的纱。  
就像天使。我想。我坐在他身旁的木椅，看着光影随时间流逝慢悠悠地转动位置。我看着他，直勾勾地盯着，观察他画笔勾勒线条的运动，研究他如何给画布上色，直到他被我的视线弄得浑身不自在，放下工具过来亲吻我。  
我喜欢诺曼，非常喜欢。作为一个嫖客，他显得太温柔了。因为他向我展露的太多的柔软，我时常会忘记他的身份，有时候我会醒悟，无论如何，我都十分清楚我们之间永远无法心连心。  
我知道他会离开我，但没想到会这么快。我们相处一个月后，他的工作突然忙碌了不少。诺曼开始更早出门，更晚回家。我再也没跟他去画室，只能在家抱着猫默默地看电视。他仍会和我做爱，沙发溅上精斑，浴室有我们交合的回音。即使次数少了，他依旧喜欢玩弄我的身体，喜欢两人的叫床声在房间里此起彼伏。  
我看了眼挂钟，夜深了，他还没回来。  
他当然喜欢我的身体。我们的关系一直如此，不管是否记得，他终究是嫖客，我归根到底，依然是出售肉体的男妓罢了。  
EITD咪呜咪呜地站起身，它伸个懒腰，离开我发麻的腿回窝睡觉。倦意来袭，而我还在硬撑着等待。  
有人破门而入，开门的巨响吓坏了小猫。是他，他带着满身酒气冲进卫生间呕吐，不久传出了呼噜声。  
一切都到头了。所有事又回到了原点，唯独他在向前走。就像电视上说的，诺曼的作品一夜之间被人们所欣赏，他瞬间爆红，受人唾弃的无名小辈立马被推去坐上艺术殿堂的辉煌王座。他少回家是需要应酬，各路艺术家都渴望和他见面，讨论日后的合作事项。  
电视在重播白天的新闻，我厌倦了那些花里胡哨的吹嘘，关了电视，在沙发上闭目养神，慢慢地，浸入了梦乡。  
我见到一个人，似曾相识，可我记不清他的名字。我张大嘴巴努力尝试，却不能发出一丁点声音。唯独他的姓名，近在嘴边，却无法准确想起。他看不见我，逐渐离我远去。我很着急，一味拼命地喊，想让他回头，好让我认出他的脸。他听不见，他仍在走，他离开我——  
我被一阵剧烈的晃动摇醒了。我惊恐地看看四周，发现已是白天。  
“你怎么了？”诺曼有些担忧，“不停地在喊别人的名字。”  
“我做了个梦。”那个模糊的背影出现在脑海里，可我还是不知道那人的名字，“我喊什么了？”  
诺曼沉默，他垂下眼，没有回我的问题。  
我留意到他的身后，行李箱和背囊静静地立在门前。  
“新闻说你要去别的城市巡游展览。”  
“是的。”  
“恭喜你。”  
“谢谢。”  
“那……什么时候离开？”  
“最近，随时都会走。”  
“要去哪？”  
他说了三个我完全不知道的城市。  
“听起来很酷，有机会我可能也会去看看，增长见识之类的。”  
诺曼干巴巴地笑了几声。他坐在我身旁，搂住我的肩。我靠在他身上，他把我搂得更紧了。  
“我会想你的。”他说，“明天开始我的日程全部排满，到时候不在这里住，有人帮我安排了新的家。”  
“这听起来很棒。”  
他迟疑了很久才敢说下一句。  
“我打算……或许你也该回去了。”  
“我想做爱，就现在。”  
诺曼叹气。  
“现在不行，宝贝。”他摸摸我的头，在额角上亲了一口，“快去收拾东西吧。我送你回家。”

•～•～•～•

我收拾好背包，走出房门，最后回顾了一眼陪伴我一个多月的旧房子。我再也不会回到这处承载了我和诺曼共同回忆的地方。它已成往事，永远留在记忆里。  
诺曼敲开邻居的门，他现在是艺术界冉冉升起的明星，曾经瞧不起他的人全都对他眉笑眼开。他请求邻居帮忙照顾一下EITD，“得出趟远门。”他是这样说的。邻居点头哈腰地答应了请求。大门合上，我还没来得及最后抱一抱那只乖巧的小猫。  
忽然响起几声鸣笛，“快上来， 甜心。”诺曼递给我一个摩托头盔。  
他说要带我回家。家，这个词如此遥远，仿佛永远也达不到。他说的家，是充满暴力和伤痛的原生家庭，还是一群靠卖淫维生的人平日休息的臭气熏天的地下室，亦或是回不去的一个多月的幸福日子？  
风，黄沙，野草，仙人掌，阳光，蓝天和尘土。我曾来过，如今我踏上归程，再次经过这条熟悉的公路。四面八方袭来滚滚热浪，风和引擎在耳边呼啸翻腾。过了好久，当摩托逐渐靠近公路休息站，噪音全都消失殆尽，我脱下头盔，脸颊淌过因闷热捂出来的汗。  
“今晚在这里休息一下，”诺曼脸上也是同样的湿漉漉，“我有些饿了，还需要歇一会儿。”他捂着头，像是被那里的痛楚折磨得难以忍受。他经常头痛发作。在逐渐逝去的夕阳光的照耀下，他的皱纹，眼袋，以及苍白的胡须如此显眼。他老了。  
这里的公路餐厅和旅馆很简陋，食物难吃，床铺刚坐上就发出颤抖的咯吱响，墙角落满灰尘，偶尔听见老鼠的叫声。只是过一夜，无所谓了。  
我们随便解决了晚餐，坐在外面的草地上看来往的车飞速而过。地上干燥，枝叶枯黄，没有雨露的滋养，再顽强的生命力也承受不住。  
橙黄的白日和深蓝的夜交融，带来了星星。这里属于乡间，空气很好，没有太多光污染。夜里起了凉意，风微微吹过我身边，很舒服。时不时有车辆驶进公路休息区，草地上的人逐渐多了，他们也在享受生活。我看向诺曼，他在欣赏星空。  
“我想做爱。”我说。  
他没理我。  
“我想操你。”  
诺曼沉默。他很少这样，他低着头，像是正进行一番激烈的思想斗争。  
“就当是最后一次。”  
一瞬间，我看到他假装冷漠的外壳破了裂了，露出他的真本性。他想拒绝我，但又没法做到；想答应，但又无法开口。于是他起了身，默默离去。我跟着他，越过逐渐增多的人群，穿过乱哄哄的餐厅过道，走过一层又一层的楼梯。他比我先一步进入房间，他锁上门。当我好不容易用房门钥匙开了门，他躺在床上，赤身裸体。  
“那你还等什么呢，小子。”诺曼朝我展开双臂，接纳我即将做出的行为。我咽口唾沫，轻轻地掩好门，迈入新一场的翻云覆雨。

•～•～•～•

摩托经过我的家，屋内依旧是两个疯子不间断的争吵。我的选择是对的，叫诺曼距离乱世天堂不远处的地方停下，我才不要回到那个恶心人的地方。  
我们下了车，站在风中沉默。那种沉闷，无趣，压抑的感觉卷土重来。环境塑造人，人改变环境。这里永远死气沉沉，只有压抑，逼迫好与坏极端分化。我明白为什么我能在音乐之城如此快乐，却不能在这座城市寻到一丁点愉快的迹象。  
“那么，”诺曼看着别处，“再见。”  
“嗯。”  
我转身离去。  
“小子！”  
他赶紧追上来，往我手里塞了一沓钱。  
“谢谢你，还有，抱歉。”他脸上全是愧疚。  
我只觉得好笑。难道诺曼因为丢下我而内心不安？他用得着这样安慰我吗。他离开了，是因为这段关系本来就会结束。我不会在意，只要找到下一个对我好的金主，这种快乐的日子就会重新开始。  
谁会和钱过不去，我高兴地收下他的钱，故意舔手指数了数金额。还挺大方的，估计是新的职业生涯给他带来了无尽的荣誉和财富。“谢啦宝贝。”我对他抛媚眼，用纸币抛出飞吻。诺曼脸色暗了暗，没说什么。  
摩托轰鸣，渐渐消失了踪影。而我回来了，充斥性和暴力的乱世天堂，我第二个温馨的家。空气里弥漫着贪婪与邪恶，果真是熟悉的感觉。  
我又看到了瑞凡，他站在街边，倚在电线杆旁吸烟，眼眶有些红。他吐出的每一口烟雾都伴随着颤抖的嘴唇，以及心碎的哭腔。他回来了，那个坐上黑色轿车的瑞凡兴高采烈地跟着金主离开，回来的却是一颗破碎的心。我知道他和我一样，经历过幸福，又得回到这个脏乱的地方。我倒无所谓，因为早已接纳了这种生活，变得随波逐流。我不在乎自己去哪里，要做什么事。然而瑞凡……他深吸一口气，眼角淌下一滴泪，液珠划过他的脸，消失在衣领之下。他真的那么爱当初带走他的人，因为被抛弃而心碎吗？我不知道，我从未思考未来，也没想过对谁承诺一辈子。  
妓爱上嫖客，多么悲催的故事。我站在他身旁，也想点支烟。我翻翻口袋，只找到一颗奶糖。它受了潮，湿得黏在糖纸内，粘乎乎得能拉起丝。我把它塞进嘴里，默默感受口腔内怪异的口感。街对面，他们仍在卖力接客，乐意被男人女人们戏弄着，调情着，全盘接受客人给予他们的东西。瑞凡发出一声悲痛的啜泣，赶紧举起袖口拭去眼泪。他很可怜，我根本无法理解为什么他会真切地期待别人给予他一份爱。  
“要来一炮吗？”一位女人拿着烟盒朝我们走来，她对瑞凡笑笑，好看的长相和一身优雅的穿着，再加上温柔的笑容，潜台词便是财富在招手。瑞凡没有回应，他走向下一个电线杆，继续默默地心碎。他的背影，我立马想起那个模糊无声的梦，梦中人原来是他。  
“噢，真可惜。我很喜欢他。”女人叹息，看向我，“那你呢？”  
“当然，为什么不呢。”我把含得融化的奶糖咬烂，挽住女士的手臂，愉快地迈向宾馆。刚回来就有生意，还有一大笔诺曼给我的嫖资，书包里还有以前攒下来的资金，它们合在一起，寓意我的好日子开始了。  
可是……当我回头，注视身后的那条街，表面一成不变，些许变化却在暗中悄然发生。我看到瑞凡仍在街头，他依然眺望着，眺望着，像是当初的那个他。而我越过他的身影往前看，却见不到我心中想起的某个人。  
诺曼。  
已是逝去的往事。

————END————


End file.
